


Sing For Me

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Jason Todd's Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dark Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson is Robin, Even in a Dark!AU, Gen, Medicinal Drug Use, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Night Terrors, Tim’s there for like a second, Willis gets what he deserves, most of it is hinted at, soft batdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: The entwined ivory and gold glint familiarly in the soft light of the Batcomputer, making the golden glow of his eyes seem almost natural.Dick smiles his Robin Smile.The perfect pitch to sing his brother's nightmares away.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Willis Todd, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: medicinal drug use, minor blood, implied violence, implied torture, referenced night terrors, and mild language
> 
> Please tell me if I missed any!
> 
> The aftermath of Bruce and Dick finding out the cause of Jason’s panic attack in ‘Little Soldier’ ‘cause I have no self control.

Robin loves to make people scream.

The way the sound rips from their throat, into the otherwise silent air, gives him chills and never gets old.

Sometimes, just sometimes, he can get the perfect pitch and make it sound like they’re singing.

That’s the goal for tonight.

To find the perfect pitch.

Dick pulls out two of his throwing knives and weighs them in his palms. The one in his left hand is slightly too heavy, so he puts it back and grabs another.

Perfect.

The entwined ivory and gold glint familiarly in the soft light of the Batcomputer, making the golden glow of his eyes seem almost natural.

Dick smiles his Robin Smile.

The perfect pitch to sing his brother's nightmares away.

—||—

Two shadows pressed themselves against the wall of a crumbling apartment building. They hide seamlessly in the darkness cast by a bearly working light bulb.

“Willis Todd,”

The cold words rang clear in the warm night air, and the man they addressed stilled.

“What do you know of your son, Jason?”

At that, Willis snarled.

“Last I heard, he was in the system. Got thrown in after Catherine ODed while I was locked up. Why?”

Silence.

Willis snorted.

“Typical Bats. I’m guessing he did something to get on your radar, since I just got out from behind bars not three hours ago. Whatever he did, it’s not worth going after him. He was a horrid pickpocket, and an even worse conman. How he managed to keep him and Catherine afloat whenever I was gone is a mystery. The brat’s lucky to be alive, if ya ask me. He should’ve died right along with his whore of a mother.”

That’s all the shadow needed to hear.

Gold and ivory flashed in the dim light, blood flowed freely, and screams became songs.

—||—

Jason was in the Med bay, still restrained after his last bout of night terrors. His gut stitched and bandaged from when he had gotten a hold of his IV.

Tim was beside him, reading out of the book of Shakespearean plays that Alfred had gotten Jason after learning of their shared love for the bard’s work. Occasionally, he would stumble over a word and Jason would come out of his drugged stupor just enough to try to slur the correct pronunciation, his Crime Alley accent mangling the word even more than the drugs.

Bruce placed his cowl, along with the metaphorical weight that went with it, onto the side table.

Along with the cowl, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, a platter of cookies and various kinds of bandages laid on the table.

Bruce pulled a chair up to Jason’s cot.

“How is he?”

Tim marked his place and placed the book on the floor.

“He’s been on only painkillers for around three hours.”

Bruce hummed and stroked a gloved thumb over his son’s cheek.

The blood that had once been dripping from it, dried and cracking. It left a brown streak that he mentally recoiled at. That man should never have the power to touch his son again.

Even if it was only through blood.

Jason’s glazed eyes found his.

“Papá,” he slurred.

“Hey, Jay. How you holding up?”

Jason’s hand came up and tried to grab something over Bruce’s shoulder.

“Ya’r fuzz’Ay.”

Bruce smiles softly and pressed a kiss to Jason’s forehead.

“Get some sleep, Jay.”

Jason pouted.

“Don’t wanna. T’mmy jus’ got ta da good-,” Jason yawned, “-part.” 

“And he can finish it tomorrow. Plus, if you rest now, you might remember the rest of the story.”

“Fin’,” Jason conceded, clearly not happy about it. He then looked up to Bruce with big, hopeful eyes.

“Ya be there when I wake, ‘ight?”

Bruce grabbed his son’s hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? A keysmash? Comment them down below!
> 
> EDIT (8/5/20) nothing major, just the fact that I somehow tagged Bruce as 'Duce Wayne' and nobody noticed.
> 
> EDIT (1/26/21) just fixed a grammatical error.


End file.
